Attrape Moi
by Melpix
Summary: Rachel est déprimé, elle a besoin d'une amie. Quinn va lui rendre visite à New York. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

La pluie se déverse à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de l'appartement de Rachel. Elle est assise sur son canapé dans le salon, blotti dans une couverture et regarde la course des gouttes d'eau sur la vitre, dans ses pensées. Un seau de pop-corn par terre et à coter de la chanteuse une paire de pantoufle avec de grande étoiles doré dessus. La télévision est allumé mais personne ne la regarde.

Ça fait deux semaines que Rachel à déménager à New York. Elle se sent à moitié vide, comme la moitié de son cœur qui appartenait à Finn est complètement déchiré, mais l'autre est toujours avides d'aventure pour la big apple. C'était le même sentiment qu'elle a eu lorsqu'elle a manqué son audition pour la NYADA, avec une petite différence, à cette époque, elle allait se marier à Finn et la raison de sa tristesse était la pensé qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller à New York.

Elle repensa au moment de ces dernière années a Lima, pleure dans un coin dans son nouvelle appartement et c'est quelque chose qu'elle fait souvent. Elle n'a jamais voulu que sa soit comme ca. Si seulement Finn pourrait être avec elle … Ou même Kurt. Au moins lui , il a toujours su lui remonter le moral. Et il méritait vraiment d'être admis à NYADA. Son audition avait été fantastique.

Mais remettre les choses en questions du passé ne va pas l'aider. Elle est Rachel Barbra Berry. C'est une star. Elle a toujours été déterminé à être une star et maintenant elle est a mi-chemin. Elle est à New York. Elle présentement toute seule à regarder par la fenêtre mais un jour ca sera fini, Finn va revenir, et ils seront infiniment heureux ensemble...

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

'' Qui est là'' Demanda Rachel d'une voix gutturale.

Voyant que personne ne répond, la chanteuse se leva du canapé paresseusement, replace ces vêtements, enfile ses pantoufles et se dirige vers la porte, demandent encore qui ça peut bien être. Personne vient lui rende visite d'habitude sauf Santana mais ce week-end elle était à Lima avec Britany.

Et si c'était Finn? À cette pensé Rachel hésite une seconde. Non, il ne ferait pas ça. Il était clair quand il a dit qu'ils devaient se quitter pour le moment. Sa visite à New York ne serai pas une très bonne idée si ils voulaient se quitter. Finn n'est pas si malin, cependant est-il? Quoi qu'il en soit, Rachel sait que ce n'est pas lui. Elle secoue l'idée de son esprit et soupira. Quand elle ouvrit enfin la porte, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

Quinn Fabray

'' Salut Rachel! '' Lui sourie la blonde dans un calin.

'' Bonjour Quinn '' Répond Rachel embarrassé, malgré sa tentative de montrer son calme dans sa voix. Oui, elles étaient amis maintenant, mais cela ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'elle sont assez proche pour se présenter à la porte de l'autre, surtout qu'elles vivent à 3h de route.

'' Tu semble confuse par ma visite '' Gloussa Quinn, et elle devient plus sérieuse '' j'ai juste pensé que tu pourrais utiliser une amie, surtout après...''

'' Et bien, je te remercie beaucoup Quinn. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de t'expliquer, c'est agréable de te voir ici. Interrompt Rachel avec un faux sourire.

Quinn lui donna un mince sourire en retour et un silence gêner s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

'' Alors, c'est ici que je vis maintenant...'' Rachel dit, invitant la jeune fille à entrer d'un geste. '' tu aime.''

'' Ah ouais, sa semble vraiment bien!

Répondit Quinn en regardant tout autour. '' j'aime votre divan'' elle rit. ''Tu semble l'aimer beaucoup aussi.''

Rachel regarda son divan et voit des couvertures et des oreillers froissés, le seau de pop-corn par terre et trois tasse de café vide sur la table. On dirait vraiment qu'elle a passé toute la semaine assise sur le divan.

'' Pour être honnête, Quinn. J'apprécierais que tu arrête de te moquer de moi. ''

'' Je suis désolé Rachel. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Mais si nous somme honnête, je voudrais que tu sache que tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant que tout va bien, surtout que je sais que ce ne l'es pas. Si tu veux parler de ce qui c'est passer ou d'autre chose, je suis la.''

'' Je vais bien, Quinn. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, tu sais exactement ce qui s'est passé.''

Rachel soupira. Elle fit une pause dans laquelle elle regarda le sol en attente que Quinn dise quelque chose, mais la blonde ne faisait que la regarder avec inquiétude. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant quelque secondes jusqu'à Rachel sente les bras de Quinn l'envelopper autour d'elle une fois de plus. Elle frémit au contact et elle fait un effort pour ne pas pleurer. Quinn caressa doucement le bras de la brune comme pour une tentative de la réconforter, ce qui ne semblerait ne pas fonctionner, parce que la seconde suivante, une larme glissa sur la joue de Rachel.

'' Oh, Rach ne pleure pas... Sa va aller. Allons prendre de crème glacer et allons regarder quelques films de Barbra.''

La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu et serra son ami. Quinn ne l'appelait jamais Rach avant et c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle est entendu depuis longtemps. Elle senti une chaleur se repende dans son cœur et elle était prête a passer au travers de ça journée. Rachel était déjà plus positive en quittant ses bras.

'' Funny girl est déjà dans le lecteur DVD, évidemment. Je vais chercher de la glace dans la cuisine. Assit toi sur le canapé puisque tu l'aime autant. ''

La blonde rit. Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle prit un meilleur regard sur le salon de son amie. Il y avait de belle peintures sur les mur et un énorme piano. Tout, sauf le coin du canapé, était propre, frais et accueillant. L'air sentait la vanille et les baies, l'odeur de Rachel.

'' Donc, j'ai vanille, fraise et de la crème glacé au chocolat. Je les apporte tous.

'' Yay '' Quinn sourit et tapota la place à coter d'elle sur le canapé, invitant à Rachel de s'asseoir.

La brune s'assit et donna une cuillière à Quinn pour la crème glacé. Quand le film commenca à jouer, elles tirèrent la couverture du canapé de sorte qu'elle la couvrit toutes les deux.

Rachel passa essentiellement les deux heures et demie du film à parler de Barbra Streisand et comment elle était époustouflante et de convaincre Quinn de ça, même si elle était d'accord avec elle dès le début. Lorsque le générique commença à passer, Quinn est sur d'avoir entendu Rachel murmurer '' Je te remercie, Quinn ''

'' Désolé, tu as dit quelque chose? ''

'' J'ai dit merci, Quinn. Parce que tu as fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à New York pour m'entendre indéfiniment parler de Barbra et ca te semble pas te déranger.

'' C'est correct, Rach. En autant que tu ne te sente pas toute seule. On peut parler de tout ce que tu veux, vraiment. Je t'écouterais.

'' Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, vraiment. '' Rachel sourit timidement, pas encore habituer que Quinn soit aussi gentille avec elle et encore moins qu'elle l'appel Rach.

'' J'aime être avec toi.'' poursuit-elle.

'' Ouais, moi aussi, Racel.'' Quinn sourit paresseusement.

La brunette, ne sait pas pourquoi, changea de sujet de conversation.

'' Alors, quand tu es arrivé ici?''

'' Ce matin, Santana m'a dit que je pourrais prendre ça place pendant qu'elle serait à Lima. ''

'' Oh … Tu ne veux pas rester ce soir, je veux dire, nous avons du temps à rattraper et nous pouvons commander quelque chose à manger.

'' J'adorerais … Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger.

'' Tu me dérange pas.''

Elles ont toutes les deux sourient.

'' Alors comment va Puck?'' Demanda Rachel, tout d'un coup.

'' Oh, tu sais, rien ne s'est passé après qu'on s'est embrassé ce jour-là. L'étincelle est parti depuis un certain moment maintenant, même si tu pensais le contraire.''

'' Oh, eh bien, tu as aussi pensé que Finn et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre et regarde nous aujourd'hui.''

'' Je suis tellement désolé, Rachel. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour pouvoir faire partir ta douleur. Mais j'espère que tu sais qu'il t'aime.

'' Tu es venu m'aider. Merci d'être ici.''

Les prochaines minutes les filles discutèrent de quoi elles vont commander. Elles finissent pas décider à de la cuisine italienne, en attendant, le téléphone sonna.

'' Bonjour?'' Répondit Rachel.

'' Salut Berry'' Répond Santana.

'' Comment ça va toi et Brittany?''

'' Nous allons bien. Britt t'envoie un câlin de licorne, peut importe ce que ça sigifie. Comment va tu?''

'' Assez bien, en fait. Quinn est ici. ''

Il y a une pose et Rachel est presque sur d'avoir entendu Santana murmurer '' tu dis '' à Brittany à l'autre bout de la ligne.

'' Santana? Tu es encore là?''

'' Ouais … Quinn m'a dit qu'elle allait à New York ce week-end et j'ai en quelque sorte pensé qu'elle avait envie de te voir. J'ai même pensé offrir ma place. Comment va t-elle?''

'' Elle va bien. Tu veux lui parler?''

'' bien sûr.''

Rachel donna le téléphone à Quinn.

'' Hey Santana. Quoi de neuf?''

'' Hey Q. Pas grand chose, je voulais juste te faire savoir que mes clés sont sous le paillasson.''

'' Oh, merci. Je ne vais pas en avoir de besoin ce soir.''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, teen mom?''

'' Je reste avec Rachel.''

'' Oh, je vois. Prend bien soin de Berry alors. ''

'' Je vais le faire. Dit à Brittany que je la salut. ''

'' D'accord, je t'aime, chérie.''

'' Bye, je t'aime aussi.''

Rachel et Quinn restèrent silencieuse pendant quelques secondes après que Quinn est raccrocher le téléphone, le bruit de la pluie frappant la fenêtre de plus en plus fort. La blonde était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand ça cogna à la porte.

'' Ça doit être la nourriture.'' Pousse Rachel marchant rapidement vers la porte.

Quinn regarde le livreur accueillir Rachel et lui tendre la nourriture et lui dit combien qu'elle doit payer pour la livraison.

'' Hé, j'ai de l'argent ici!'' dit la blonde en se précipitant vers son sac pour prendre son porte-monnaie, quand elle remarque que Rachel à du mal à trouver le sien.

'' Je te remercie, Quinn.'' lui chuchote la brune quand elle obtient les billets pour les donner au livreur. '' Je te paierais plus tard.''

'' Bonne nuit, mes dames'' dit l'homme.

Rachel et Quinn répondit '' Bonne nuit '' à l'unisson et la chanteuse referma la porte en souriant.

'' Alors, ou est-ce qu'on mange?'' demanda la blonde.

'' Allons simplement dans la cuisine.'' Répondit Rachel.

'' D'accord. Et tu me fera visiter l'endroit plus tard!'' Quinn suit son amie dans la cuisine et prend un des tabourets placer derrière le comptoir.

'' Très bien. ''

Rachel attrapa un paquet de lasagne végétarienne du sac et Quinn un paquet de spaghetti à la sauce blanche. Alors que les filles mangèrent, elles parlèrent comme si elle seraient au Breadstix et qu'elles vivaient encore en Ohio.

Elles restèrent assise à parler après que leur nourriture soit terminée. Rachel allait mieux, elle sourait maintenant au blague que disait Quinn. Ça seule raison pour venir à New York était de voir comment allait la brune.

'' Quinn, oh mon dieu, je ne t'ai même pas demander ou est-ce que tu voulais dormir!'' S'exclama Rachel pas encore remis de rire des quelques blague que son ami avait fait. '' Il y a le canapé, mais ça ne serait pas une soirée de fille, si ont dormiraient pas dans la même pièce … Alors, qu'est-ce que tu préfère, je peu mettre un matelas par terre dans ma chambre ou dormir dans mon lit?''

'' Je ne veux pas te causer trop de problème … Je peu dormir dans ton lit … Avec toi?''

'' Oui. Mais si tu as un problème avec ça, je suis sur qu'on peu trouver quelque chose d'autre.''

'' Non, c'est correct pour moi. ''

'' D'accord. Alors c'est quoi que tu veux faire maintenant.''

'' Je pensais qu'ont pourraient faire des choses normal pendant une soirée de fille.''

'' Comme quoi?''

La pensé de Santana qui embrasse Brittany à leur dernier pyjama party lui traversa soudain l'esprit de Quinn mais avant qu'elle réponde la blonde chassa rapidement ces images la.

'' Regarder des films qu'ont a déjà vu, se dire des secrets, avec des conversations profonde … Je ne sais pas … Après avoir des combats d'oreiller? '' Quinn ricana en prononçant les deux dernier mots. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, Rachel se précipita vers la porte de la cuisine. La blonde suivi la chanteuse lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait, mais au lieu d'une réponse elle reçu un oreiller sur son visage.

'' Oh non tu n'as pas osée!'' Crie t-elle

'' Oh oui je l'ai fait! ''

Dans un mouvement rapide, quinn saisit l'oreiller qui a frappé son visage sur le sol et le jeta à Rachel. Tandis que la brune est désorienté par l'oreiller, la blonde se dirigea vers le canapé, attrapa un autre oreiller et lui jeta dans sa direction.

'' C'est ce qu'on recoit quand on affronte Quinn Fabray.'' Se vanta Quinn.

Lorsque les oreillers tomba sur le sol elle, elle vit que le visage de Rachel est devenu toute rouge et que la jeune fille était sur le point de pleurer.

'' Rachel, est-ce ça va bien?''

'' Ça fais mal, Quinn!''

Quinn se dirigea vers la jeune fille avec un mélange de culpabilité et d'incertitude. '' Je suis tellement désolé, oh mon dieu!''

Rachel attrapa alors deux oreillers qui gisaient sur le sol et les jeta à la blonde en une fraction de seconde.

'' Dieu Rachel! Je.. comment. '' Quinn bégaya, replaçant ses cheveux maintenant complètement désordonnée en raison de l'oreiller.

'' N'oublie pas que je suis aussi une futur star de Broadway.''

'' Tu es tellement aberrante, Berry.'' Blagua la blonde affectueusement.

'' Je doute que tu vas dire quand je vais être debout sur une scène de Broadway.''

'' Je pourrais. Je serai encore Quinn Fabray, tu sais.''

'' Eh bien, la Quinn Fabray que j'ai rencontré au lycée n'aurait jamais trois heures de trajet juste pour me voir, donc je suppose qu'il y a une chance que ce côté de toi peut changer aussi.''

'' Attend, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je suis venu ici pour te voir? Demanda Quinn, d'une manière qui est loin d'être sceptique, ça sonne comme si elle veut vraiment connaître la réponse à sa question.

'' Je veux dire, tu dit que tu es arrivé ici aujourd'hui et tu es venu directement ici, sans même arrêter chez Santana pour déposer tes choses … ''

''Ouais. Tu as raison. J'ai été très inquiète pour toi, Rachel. Ça étonnait les filles, que Quinn mette sa fierté de côté et d'avoir une âme, une âme qui se soucie de ses amis.

'' C'est tellement irréel et pourtant réelle.''

'' Quoi?''

'' De te voir honnête avec moi et ne pas essayer de cacher de ce qui t'inquiète. C'est irréel pour des raisons évidentes et réelles parce que tu es ici juste en face de moi et je peux te toucher, te voir et sentir ta présence et entendre ta voix, je n'ai pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça depuis environ une semaine. ''

'' Si Santana serait ici, elle dirait qu'elle se serait endormit avec votre stupide petit discours. Moi, j'ai bien aimé. Encore une fois, tu as raison. Ça semble étrange et naturelle en même temps.''

'' J'ai adoré ma journée aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin d'un jour de congé de mon esprit pour être avec ma meilleur amie.''

Le sourcils de Quinn se leva aux deux dernier mots, et elle ne peut pas contenir un petit sourire. ''Meilleur ami'' elle répéta à voix basse, presque involontairement.

'' Ouais.'' Dit Rachel d'un ton rassurant.

Quinn lui prit la main de Rachel et ne sourit plus. '' J..je suis désolé, Rachel'' dit la blonde après une pose.

'' Pourquoi?''

'' Pour le fait que nous n'avons jamais vriament eu une bonne conversation et pourquoi soudainement je suis devenu ton ami et pourquoi que je t'ai traité comme une merde pendant si longtemps. Et la façon dont tu agis avec tout ça, comme si ça serai correct et le fait que tu fasse de moi ta meilleur ami me fait encore sentir plus coupable.

'' Quinn, c'est correct maintenant. Pour vrai. Tout ce qui est sur maintenant c'est que nous sonmme ami et c'est la seule chose qui compte, pas vrai?''

'' Ok. C'est juste que je pensais que je devais te dire que ça me derangeais pas de parler de ça ... Parce que tu pourrais être, je sais pas, être pas sur d'en parler avec moi.''

'' Je vois ce que tu veux deviens confuse et surprise par vos actions parfois. Mais je suis correcte avec ça parce que je pense que c'est juste la façon que tu es, non pas parce que j'ai peur que tu serais mal à l'aise si on parlerais de ce sujet.''

'' D'accord. Eh bien, je suppose qu'on peut laisser ce sujet pour plus tard, alors.''

'' Très bien. Allons nous couché maintenant?''

'' Ouais, si aller se coucher ça signifie regarder des films, avoir des conversations en profondeur et pas vraiment dormir.''

'' C'est exactement ce que je veux dire.''q


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le deuxième chapitre.**

* * *

'' Quinn?'' Hurle Rachel dans son lit quand Arms de Christina Perri commence à jouer sur son iPig Ça fesait cinq minutes que la blonde était rentrer dans la salle de bain et elle n'était pas prête à écouter cette chanson seule, ça lui rappelait Finn.

''Juste une seconde'' répondit la blonde, se regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois après avoir brosser ses dents et mit son pyjama.

Rachel soupira.

''J'adore cette chanson.'' dit Quinn en souriant quand elle entra dans la chambre.

''… Je l'écoutais.'' Répondit Rachel en baissant la tête.

''Ok, stop. Première étape pour lâcher prise c'est de se permette d'écouter de la bonne musique, même si ça te fais penser à lui.''

''Je ne peu pas, Quinn. Je me sens si faible. Je ne peux juste pas.'' dit la brune en larme, se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

La blonde marcha jusqu'au lit de Rachel, s'assit en face d'elle et lui touchant le bras.

''Rachel. Regarde-moi.'' Elle ne dit rien d'autre jusqu'à les mains de la jeune fille quitte son visage et la regarde. ''Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu vas passer à travers ça et je vais être là jusqu'à ça soit terminé. Tu me comprend.''

Rachel senti que Quinn lui tenait les mains hocha de la tête avec hésitation. La blonde enroula ses bras autour d'elle et se séparèrent après quelque secondes.

''Maintenant, chante avec moi.'' Demanda Quinn '' I hope that you see right though my walls … ''

Rachel regarda son ami, les paroles sortir de sa bouche. Elle se sentait vulnérable et précaire, mais se mit à chanter doucement.

'' I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling.'' elle termina.

''I'll never let our love get so close''

''You put your arms around me and I'm ho-o-o-ome, ho-o-o-ome.'' Une larme roula sur la joue de Rachel quand elle termina le couplet.

'' I try mu best to never let you in''

'' To see the truth''

''And I've never opened up''

I've never truly loved 'till you''

''...Put your arms around me''

''And I believe it's easier for you to let me go''

''Tu vois, tu peux le faire.'' dit Quinn pendant la partie instrumental de la chanson.

Rachel répondit avec un sourire timide et continua de chanter.

''I hope that you see right through my walls.''

''I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling.''

''I'll never let our love get so close''

''You put your arms around me I'm home''

''You put your arms around me I'm home''

''Juste... merci, Quinn''

''Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est quoi la chanson suivante de ta playlist Finn?''

''A thousand years. Mais comment tu sais ça?''

''Tout le monde en a une.''

''Je peu voir la tienne?''

''Je n'en ai pas.''

''Tu viens de dire que tout le monde en fait une...''

''Je suis Quinn Fabray. Tu pense vraiment que je passerais mon temps à élaborer une liste de musique pour un stupide garçon ou même me rappeler ma relation avec lui à travers une chanson?'' dit Quinn en riant. ''Appuie sur play.''

Rachel sourit à son amie, appuya sur le bouton play de la télécommande et commença à chanter avec la chanson.

''Heart beats fast''

''Colors and promises''

''How to be brave?''

''How can I love when I'm afraid to fall''

''But watching you stand alone?''

''All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow''

'' One step closer''

Une larme roula sur la joue de Quinn. Rachel arrêta de chanter et appuya sur le bouton stop de la télécommande et regarda droit dans les yeux noisette larmoyant de son amie en lui prenant ça main sans rien dire.

''Je suis désolé. Tu peux continuer à chanter. C'est juste que … C'est juste que c'est une belle chanson.''

''Non, Quinn. Ne soit pas désolé.'' Interrompe la brune. ''Te rappel tu quand j'ai dit que tu étais la plus belle fille que j'avais jamais rencontré et que tu étais beaucoup plus que ça.''

''Oui'' répondit la blonde, un léger sourire traversant son visage.

''C'est dans des moments comme ça que je vois combien tu es plus forte.''

Quinn se tait et baisse la tête. Elle ressent une douleur intense dans sa gorge et elle ne sait pas exactement pourquoi elle est là.

''Hé. Écoute-moi.'' dit Rachel, levant le menton de la blonde avec soin. ''Au début, je pensais que tu étais juste une fille vraiment jolie, mais maintenant que tu me laisse te voir, je vois ta vrai beauté, pas seulement la cheerleader. Je vois aussi des sentiments, des cicatrices et des chose encore plus profond. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir honte de ça. Je les vois et je vois ton vrai toi, et c'est incroyable, Quinn.

La blonde sourit involontairement et un peu plus de larme tomba de son visage, la main qui tenait celle de Rachel se serra.

''Rach … merci … Tu es incroyable. Merci''

Rachel l'étreignit chaudement et elle senti la douleur de sa gorge partir, ainsi que son envie de pleurer.

''Ce n'est pas grave.'' lui chuchota la blune.

''Donc, la musique n'est évidemment pas la meilleur chose. Peut-être qu'on devraient regarder un film?'' Suggéra Quinn, montrant une récupération rapide de son moment d'émotion.

''Ouais... Je n'ai pas vraiment de DVD à part ceux de Barbra. Il m'en reste encore en Ohio.''

''Peut-être qu'on devraient vérifier qu'est-ce qui a.''

''D'accord.''

Rachel éteindit l'iPig et s'empara de la télécommande du téléviseur, errant à travers les canaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

''Oh mon Dieu! Les aventure incroyable de deux filles qui s'aiment! On peut le regarder s'il vous plaît? J'ai vu le début avec Kurt et je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le finir! C'est si mignon, s'il vous plaît?''

''Bon, d'accord, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ne me demander pas pourquoi que Santana t'appelle Berry Gay.''

Rachel sourit avec passion et essaie de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur son lit. Quinn se déplace pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et le titre du film apparaît sur l'écran.

''Sérieusement, c'est la chose la plus gay que j'ai jamais vu, Rach. Oh mon Dieu.'' dit-elle en riant.

''C'est ce qui arrive quand on ce fait une soirée pyjama avec Kurt.''

''Tu as besoin de m'inviter un de ces jours.''

''Ok, je vais t'appeler la prochaine fois. Maintenant chut, ça commence!''

Au cours de l'heure suivante, la brune laissa échapper un nombre incalculable de ''aw''. C'est vraiment une histoire mignonne. Lorsque les actrices s'embrassèrent pour la première fois, Rachel commenta sur la façon dont la scène est adorable et elle se permet de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Quinn. La blonde frissonna au contact et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle essaie de se ré-arranger soigneusement sur le lit, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que Rachel revienne à sa position d'origine, la fille est chaude et confortable, mais rien ne semble arriver à l'exception des prochaines secondes, lorsque la brune touches sa main et commence à entrelacer ses doigts.

''Tu as jamais pensé à ça?'' demanda Rachel.

''À quoi?''

''Tu sais, être avec une fille.''

''Ouais. J'ai déjà embrasser une fille avant. C'est amusant.''

''Mais tu l'as fais pendant que tu étais ivre, non?''

''Oui.''

''Donc, non … Je veux dire, comme sortir avec une fille, ayant des sentiments pour elle …''

''Heu … J'y ai pensé, mais jamais vraiment … senti quoi que se soit … pour une fille, je crois.''

''Mais, de toute façon … Tu as déjà embrassé une fille avant … Comment tu t'es senti après?'' dit Rachel, se levant de l'épaule de son ami et se tenant face à elle.

''Très bien.'' Halète Quinn et voit que la brune fronce les sourcils.''Ce n'est pas bizarre du tout, juste bon.''

Quinn remarqua que Rachel la moue involontairement. Qui envoya des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Ça fait des chose bizarre dans son ventre alors elle sortie la première chose qui lui est venu a l'esprit pour mettre fin à cette discutions.

''Ça du être assez bizarre pour la jeune fille dans le film de être hétéro toute sa vie et de changer comme ça.''

''Comment ont peut savoir, je veux dire, sauf pour elle, parce qu'elle est tombé amoureuse d'une autre fille. Comme toi, est-ce que tu te considère bisexuel parce que tu as embrassé une fille?''

''Pas vraiment … Je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse d'une fille avant et je n'aime pas les étiquettes'' répond la blonde aussi froidement qu'elle peut pour couper la conversation.''Rachel, est-ce qu'ont peut juste regarder le film maintenant.''

''Ouais, d'accord. Je suis désolé.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal d'être curieuse au sujet de ces choses. La première fois que j'ai embrassé une fille c'était par pur curiosité mutuelle … Et aussi pas ivresse mutuelle.''

Rachel donna à Quinn un sourire amicale et se remit sur son épaule. La blonde est encore une fois encore surpris par le toucher, mais essaye de son mieux de ne pas le montrer. Quelque instant plus tard, leurs mains se sont entrelacées de nouveau. Elles continue de regarder le film comme ça. Quinn sent la gêne de Rachel lors d'une scène de sexe entre les deux personnages principaux et espère que la brune ne remarque pas que elle aussi se sent comme ça.

Comme la fin du film approche de la fin, les deux filles commence à se sentir fatigué. À un certain moment, elles se blotti l'une dans l'autre et dérivèrent lentement vers le sommeil, alors que le téléviseur affiche le générique du film.

* * *

N'hésiter pas à laisser des review.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn ouvrit ses yeux et vit le soleil remplir la chambre et constate qu'elle a ses bras enroulé autour d'une star. Elle reste silencieuse et immobile, essayant de ne pas réveiller Rachel, qui semble dormir légèrement.

Les deux filles sont couchés sur le côté, dans une position qu'elles auraient prise pendant la nuit, blotti ensemble. Quinn ne sait pas comment elle s'est retrouvé avec son bras enroulé autour de Rachel pendant son sommeil, mais ce qu'elle sait, c'est que maintenant, elle est confortable et au chaud et ne veux plus bouger.

Elle se souvient vaguement de son rêve de la nuit dernière. Il y avait quelque chose à voir avec les personnages principal du film, briser le cœur de sa petite amie en se mariant avec le gars avec qui elle a rompu pour être avec elle, sauf que la petite amie était Quinn dans son rêve, qui ressemblait plus à un cauchemar. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bizarre, ça avait aucun sens pour Quinn, elle se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'au moment où elle entendit son ami endormi marmonner quelque chose.

''Finn …''

Quinn trouva ça normal puisque son ami aimait toujours le gars. Son esprit recommença à dériver de nouveau, mais elle fut interrompue pour une deuxième fois.

''Quinn …''

Attendez. Est-ce que Rachel vient de dire son nom? Quinn essaie de ne pas bouger, mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile puisqu'elle veut s'assurer qu'elle entend tout ce que la fille pourrait dire.

''Désolé... ''

L'ancienne cheerleader parvient à placer sa tête juste à côté de la bouche de Rachel sans faire de mouvement brusque qui pourrait réveiller la brune afin d'entendre ce qu'elle dit.

''Quinn, qu'est-ce que tu fais?'' demanda Rachel tout à coup, avec une voix somnolente et confuse.

Quinn éclate de rire et s'assied de son côté du lit.

'' J'essaie de t'entendre parler dans ton sommeil. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveiller. Tu as eu un beau rêve?'' Se moqua Quinn.

'' Pourquoi? C'est quoi j'ai dit?''

'' Le nom de Finn, mon nom et désolé.''

'' Eh bien, je n'ai aucune idée à quoi de rêvais.'' Dit Rachel, en bâillant et s'étirant.

Le fait que son ami soit une horrible menteuse n'est pas nouveau pour Quinn. Elle fait semblant de la croire, parce qu'il est encore tôt et elle est trop paresseuse pour demander quoi que se soit. Elle aura plus de temps plus tard pour questionner Rachel.

'' Est-ce que tu veux aller prendre un café ou autre chose?'' Demanda la brune.

'' Ouais bonne idée. Mais avant je veux juste rester dans lit encore trois heures de temps.'' Répondit Quinn.

'' Non, aller! J'ai plein projet pour aujourd'hui.'' Dit Rachel en se levant et allant prendre les mains de Quinn pour la faire quitter de son lit.

'' Est-ce que je fais partie de tes projets.?''

'' Bien sûr! Tu croyais que tu en faisais pas partie?''

Quinn haussa des épaules et Rachel lui donna un sourire amical.

'' Alors, c'est quoi que tu avais à l'esprit pour la journée.'' Demanda la blonde.

'' Rien pour ce matin, mais je pensais qu'on pourrais aller faire un pique-nique à Central Park pour le déjeuner et passer l'après-midi là bas aussi.''

'' Ça sonne assez bien jusqu'à présent.''

'' Y avait-il quelque chose que tu voulais faire en particulier?''

'' Pas vraiment … Peut-être qu'on va avoir une idée au café.''

'' Ouais. Ont a encore besoin de se préparer. Tu penses que tu vas avoir besoin d'une douche.''

'' Ça c'est sur. Je te promet que je ne serais pas longue.''

'' C'est correct. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions prévu quelque chose pour ce matin de toute façon. Je vais en avoir besoin moi aussi. Tu veux y aller en premier?''

'' Merci, Rach.''

La brune sourit, cette réaction est toujours présente quand elle se fait appeler ''Rach'' par Quinn, elle se dirigea vers sa commode dans le coin de la pièce. Elle ouvre un tiroir et prend une serviette bleu, puis la remet à son ami.

'' Tu peux y aller.''

'' Merci. Ça va prendre dix minutes.''

Une heure plus tard, elles sont toutes les deux prêtes, Quinn et Rachel commencèrent à marcher dans les rues de New York, se dirigeant vers le Starbucks le plus proche. Aucun d'eux ne peut manquer le fait que les conditions météorologique était parfaite. Le soleil les réchauffe avec l'intensité parfaite pendant qu'une brise fraîche fait son chemin à travers la ville et touche leur peau, les obligeant à avoir chaud et froid en même temps d'une manière intrigante.

Elles restèrent silencieuse pendant tout le trajet vers leur destination, excepté les sourirs innombrables qu'elle échangent en raison des sensations mélangées de la température et de l'aspect bizarre des personnes dans la rue, les type qu'ont voient seulement juste à New York. Les filles communiquèrent à travers des regards et de sourires, elles ne sentent pas le besoin de converser qu'après elles sont installé dans les fauteuils confortable du café, en attendant les lattés glacés au caramel qu'elles ont commender au comptoir.

'' Alors, tu m'as pas encore dit quoi que se soit sur NYADA.'' Dit Quinn, tout à coup.

'' Tu ne m'as pas parler de Yale non plus.'' Répondit Rachel.'' NYADA est étonnant. J'aime tous mes professeurs et les classes sauf peut-être celle de la danse. C'est à peu près ce à quoi que je m'attendais. C'est parfait pour moi.''

'' Heureuse d'attendre que tu aime ça. Yale est bien aussi. Le drame est certainement mon truc. Je veux dire, regarde-moi.''

''Arrête de te dénigrer, Quinn.'' Lui dit la brune en souriant.'' Est-ce que tu t'es fais des amis?''

'' Seulement ma colocataire de chambre, je crois. Mais nous n'avons même pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais si au fond, la seule chose que je fais sur mon temps libre est d'errer autour de New Haven, ce qui n'est pas si mal, en fait.''

'' Je sais ce que c'est. J'ai rencontré des gens ici, mais ce n'est pas comme si ils ont mon numéro de téléphone ou quoi que se soit, si ce n'était pas que de Santana et Kurt je serais seule tout le temps. Le Glee club me manque.''

'' Ouais … ils me manque aussi.''

'' C'est bon de savoir que nous serons tous ensemble au mariage de M. Schue.''

'' Ça inclut Finn …''

'' Je sais …''

'' Peut-être que ça va s'arranger?''

Rachel fixa les yeux de Quinn pendant quelque secondes avant de répondre d'une manière ambiguë.

'' Peut-être.''

Quinn se soucie de changer de sujet de conversation, le gars du café cria leurs nom, ce qui signifiait que leurs latté était prêt. Les filles alla les chercher et reprit leurs fauteuils. Quelque minutes plus tard, elles sont toutes les deux avec leurs café glacé et elles sont toujours indécise sur l'endroit ou elles pourraient aller. Toutefois, lorsque Rachel propose d'aller directement à Central Park, elles ont rapidement conclue que c'était la meilleur idée qu'elles ont puisque ni l'un ni l'autre sont vraiment intéressés à aller aux musées ou quelque chose d'autre, puisqu'elles ont récemment vu la ville avec les membres du Glee club.

Après avoir fait leur choix, Quinn et Rachel plongea tranquillement dans la ruée des sensations mélangé de la température, cette fois faisant leur chemin. Vers le parc.


End file.
